The Comparison of AMD Treatment Trials (CATT) is a proposal of two consecutive, multi-centered, randomized clinical trials to compare treatments for neovascular AMD-the first a monotherapy trial, and the second a combination therapy trial. The primary objective of the activities proposed in this Fundus Photograph Reading Center (FPRC) application is to provide support to the CATT. The long term goals of this project, that will be accomplished through the conduct of the two proposed trials are: 1) to identify by color fundus photographs and fluorescein angiograms those eyes that are most likely to benefit from preventative strategies or treatments designed to prevent vision loss, or improve visual acuity in eyes with AMD;2) to determine by fluorescein angiography eligibility for study enrollment and when treatment is effective;and 3) to provide a basis for direct comparison between angiographic characteristics of choroidal neovascularization and those captured by ocular coherence tomograms. These goals will be accomplished via the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1: Establish the infrastructure to process color fundus photographic and fluorescein angiographic digital images that will be submitted by CATT clinical centers to the FPRC. Specific Aim 2: Collaborate with the Coordinating Center to establish and implement photographic certification and training programs for CATT clinical study investigators, clinic coordinators, and photographers in preparation of CATT. Specific Aim 3: Provide reliable, timely, reproducible, and systematic grading of submitted color photograph photographs and angiographic image materials for CATT. To achieve these aims, the FPRC has developed modules for submission of images on CD's, receipt of CD's and downloading of images to the FPRC image data base, and for grading digital images. We will establish secure methods to transmit data from the FPRC to the Coordinating Center. The FPRC also will implement materials and methods for grader, photographer, clinic coordinator, and ophthalmologist certification and training, and support study goals as an image resource for recruitment, Study Group meetings, presentations and publications.